


I Cherish With Fondness The Day (Before) I Met You

by futureTaxonomist



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Daddy Kink, First Time, Insecurity, Internalized Homophobia, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 09:07:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13027800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/futureTaxonomist/pseuds/futureTaxonomist
Summary: The first time Miro meets Ben Bishop, he blushes and stutters out a quiet hello before shaking his hand and looking down. Everyone assumed it was because he was just shy when meeting new people but the pang of arousal that Miro felt wasn’t shy.





	I Cherish With Fondness The Day (Before) I Met You

**Author's Note:**

> what up i've never written porn before so this why wild
> 
> this is dedicated to pucknutz- i love u all
> 
> title from 'my year in lists' by los campesinos!

The first time Miro meets Ben Bishop, he blushes and stutters out a quiet hello before shaking his hand and looking down. Everyone assumed it was because he was just shy when meeting new people but the pang of arousal that Miro felt wasn’t shy.

***

Miro wasn’t very open with his sexuality, he only told people that needed to know like his parents and management. He finally made himself come to terms with his attraction to men and honestly he’s not sure why he was so freaked out about it. 

It’s not a big deal is what he tells himself when he glances away from the cute boy that was flirting with him at the time. Maybe he’s too shy is his reason for practically running away from the frankly gorgeous boy looking him up and down at a party. He knows that he likes boys but he just can’t…  _ bring _ himself to be okay with looking or being looked at.

He gets himself a girlfriend.

***

They break up two months later.

She tells him that he’s not there enough and that he’s “obviously looking for something else”. If only she knew what he imagines when he jerks off at night.

***

The second time he meets Ben Bishop is in the locker room. Bishop is tall, really tall and Miro notices how handsome he is and then Miro remembers that he’s not supposed to be looking at teammates (or  _ anyone  _ for that matter) like that. He looks like he has some sort of boyish charm and as soon as Miro thinks of it, Bishop looks at him and  _ fucking smiles.  _ Miro has to duck his head, missing the confused looks Bishop sends his way.

It’s not until he finds out that he’s made the show does Miro allow himself to take a risk. He goes to a frat party, fully knowing that there will be booze and girls in skimpy outfits and  _ boys _ . He allows himself this one time to get drunk, pleasantly so, and actually  _ look _ at what he so desperately wants to touch. 

He’s buzzed when  _ he _ approaches. He’s tall and a ginger, well built with a pretty face and brown eyes that Miro wants to stare into for a long time. He’s of course shy, the ginger handsome and confident. So when the ginger introduces himself as Todd and asks so sweetly if he ‘wanted to ditch this lameass party to make out’ how could he say no?

***

It was a mistake. A stupid, stupid mistake. Once they got back to Todd’s room, Miro was pushed up against the door and kissed. Very thoroughly. But once he was pushed down on the bed, Todd straddling his thighs and pushing his shirt up does the panic set in. 

“Stop. Please please please stop.”

Todd stops and looks up quizzically before his expression goes dark. He backs off and asks, “What? Decided that you’re ‘too straight’ for this?” 

Todd kicks him out and Miro has never been so grateful for anything in his life.

***

All in all, Miro doesn’t like to think about how he likes the looks of men. He’s supposed to like women, with how soft they are and sweet, how pretty their lips look on his cock and how their pussies feel. He doesn’t want to think about he wouldn’t mind dropping to his knees and sucking on Bishop’s cock. How he wouldn’t mind being kissed and fucked.

He knows that he likes the feeling of being fingered. He’s experimented before, with too much lube and too little patience. The stretch burned but the feeling of being full, of having something in him was good. 

He buys his first toy, thick and hot pink. He decides that if anyone asks, it was his girlfriends. He eventually gets the hang of fingering himself whenever he has the time and energy. Making the show means he doesn’t get to do it too often and it’s starting to become his favorite way to come. The feeling of being full and having something to grind back against really does it for him.

Miro blushes hotly whenever he thinks about how loud he can get when he fucks into himself. He probably shouldn’t be thinking about fucking himself, especially in the locker room but he can’t help it.

When he looks up next, Seguin is grinning from ear to ear before the teasingly asking “What are you thinking about? Your guuuurlfriend?” 

Miro feels the blood drain from his face but he tries not to show how scared he is of anyone finding out that he likes to fuck himself while imagining it’s a boy fucking him. “N-No. I-”

What Miro doesn’t notice is the way Bishop is looking at him, watching as he pales when Tyler asks about a girlfriend. Ben feels a pull of protectiveness (and a small amount of possessiveness) he says, “Tyler, leave the poor kid alone. Let him focus on staying up yeah?”

Tyler pouts but Jamie, his boyfriend of four years, speaks up in Ben’s defensive. He doesn’t want Miro to feel weird or like he can’t have a personal life. 

***

It was their first roadie of the year and he was rooming with Bishop. He could live with that if Bishop would  _ stop being so goddamn hot. _ Miro knew how to be secretive and reserved when it came to his attraction to men but Bishop kept pushing at his boundaries. Soon enough they were going to break and he wasn’t ready for that.

***

They beat the Avs and the team wants to go out to celebrate and Miro is frustrated. It’s feels like it’s been forever since he’s fucked himself and fingering himself in the shower just isn’t the same. So with this win and the team going to a bR, Miro has a plan. 

“I’m staying in,” He tells Jamie who’s looking concerned. “I’m tired and I can’t even drink legally.” Jamie laughs at that and tells him to have fun by himself and  _ fucking winks  _ at him. Miro blushes furiously and refuses to look him in the eye, having a momentary feeling of panic because did Jamie know? Of course he didn’t because Miro wasn’t really out.

By the time he’s left alone in his room, a condom, lube and the dildo moved from his bag to the side table, he’s so keyed up and excited his dick had chubbed up significantly, the slight friction of his boxers making his hips buck. He strips, putting his clothes haphazardly in his suitcase before settling on his bed. Closing his eyes, he starts to imagine his favorite senario, the one were Bishop -no  _ Ben-  _ tells him how pretty he is, how much he’s always wanted to fuck him.

He slides a hand down, stopping to tease at a nipple and groaning when he pinches hard enough for it to hurt a little. His hand continues its descent, petting his belly a bit before slipping into his boxers. He’s greeted by wiry, soft hair and the head of his cock, already dripping pre and hardening further. He rubs through his pubes, his fingers forming a V as they skirt around his cock.

When he finally touches himself he bites down on his bottom lip before remembering that almost everyone went out and that his neighbors are gone. He tightens his grip and really lets loose, moaning high pitched and needy.he kicks his underwear off and pumps himself a few times, breathy little moans escaping from his mouth. He then reaches lower, fingers petting over his hole making him whimper. He goes to grab the lube, and pours a quarter amount out into the palm of his hand. He lets it warm up a little before he spreads it, letting his fingers be coated in the sticky substance.

He dips his hand back down and circles his hole before pushing in with the lightest amount of pressure. He’s relaxed enough that his finger sinks in, no problem, to the first knuckle. He pumps his finger in and out, twisting it just slightly. He’s panting slightly when he inserts a second finger and pulls them out, adding more lube and pushes them back in. Scissoring his fingers a bit, Miro groans because fuck, he’s being stretched and it feels so good, the slight burn adding to it.

Miro adds another finger and lets out breathy little moans as he fucks himself. When he finally decides that he’s ready, Miro pulls his finger out, rips open the condom foil and pushes it down on his dildo. He then slicks up the dildo because he can’t go as hard as he wants and doesn’t want to be questioned about why he’s walking a little funny.

***

Ben wasn’t going to go back to the hotel early but he was tired. But the minute he returns to the room he’s sharing with their new rookie, he instantly regrets not knocking.

Miro is whimpering, his ass in the air and Ben can see how slick he is, the toy in this hand is thick but not as thick as he is and with each thrust in, Miro makes a choked off noise. His thighs are trembling in a way that tells him that Miro is so desperately close to the edge. Ben pads across the room quietly and lays a soothing hand on the back of Miro’s neck. Miro jumps at the touch and lets out a quiet hiccup of sound, a high pitched panicky thing that has Ben stroking his large, large hands down Miro’s sides and to squeeze the back of his neck. 

“You don’t have to stop,” Ben murmurs, “I’d like to watch if you let me.” Miro whines at that and proceeds to continue, the toy slick and wet sliding in and out of his hole. Miro’s cheeks are wet where he faces Ben and Ben just kisses him, soft and sweet and he hears more then feels Miro’s orgasm, the soft moans and what Ben  _ thinks _ is a whispered ‘Papa” before Miro slumps into him.

Ben murmurs soft noises until Miro starts to stir, coming down from his post orgasm high. He’s relaxed and soft until his body starts to tense everywhere, little hiccuping breaths erupting from his chest and Ben knows that Miro is panicking. He rubs up and down his back in an attempt to sooth, as Miro lets out a sob. Ben can feel part of his shirt getting wet but he really doesn’t mind. He’s more focused on getting Miro to calm down.

Miro calms down slowly, after a lot of murmuring and kisses. Ben was worried that he ruined everything because he knew that Miro looked at him on occasion in a more-than-friendly way and it’s never really bothered him (quite the opposite really) but Miro didn’t know that. 

“Miro? Can you look at me please?” Ben asks gently, not wanting to scare him and send him into another panic. “It’s okay, you’re okay.” Miro mumbles something into his shoulder, burrowing further into his neck. Ben hmm’s at him and strokes at his back, trying to make Miro feel safe. “...I’m sorry…” Miro mumbles out leaning out and looking at Ben through his lashes.

“For what? I told you that I wanted to watch you,” Ben goes to kiss at Miro’s neck and he makes a squeaking noise, not expecting it. “Don’t panic on me but I’ve seen you look at me. I don’t mind it, I actually like it.” Miro blushes a bright red, his cheeks so very hot. He didn’t like knowing that he was seen, caught, but then his brain catches up and his eyes widen. “You… like it?”

Ben smiles and blushes himself, his eyes downcast and and pulls Miro in closer by the hips. “I like knowing that you look at me, you look good.”

***

They’ve only been together together for a month when Miro pops a question that Ben didn’t think would have been possible. 

“...Ben?” Miro questions, his fistsgrabbing at Bens shirt while looking at Ben through his lashes. He shouldn’t look so good because there’s a 13 year age difference but Ben likes it somehow. It isn’t until Miro hits him with the double whammy of a question does Ben’s breath hitches.

“Would... would you be my first?”  Miro’s blush is high on his cheeks, dark and hot and Ben wants nothing more then to kiss him. So he does. Miro tenses at first and Ben remembers what Miro had said, how he hasn’t let himself look at boys or be with them. He eases up on Miro who lets out a tiny moan and pushes forward, trying his damn best to take as much as Ben’s willing to give.

Ben pulls back and Miro has his eyes closed, his lips a little swollen and he makes such a pretty picture. “Are you sure about this? It’s okay if you’re not ready. It’s okay to wait,” Ben tells him gently, wanting Miro to know that he doesn’t have to do this if he gets too scared. Miro just kisses him instead of answering and in some spur of boldness, grabs one of Ben’s hands and brings it to his crotch, having Ben cup him through his jeans. He’s chubbed up considerably and Ben adds a little bit of pressure. Miro breaks the kiss to moan and choke out “I-I’ve been like that since you first kissed me.”

Ben short-circuits a bit at the confession and adds more pressure to Miro’s trapped cock, massaging him while Miro’s hips buck, chasing Ben’s hand.They continue kissing, Ben tracing his tongue along the seam of Miro’s lips before Miro opens up for him. He moans long and loud when Ben grabs at his ass, squeezing it and massaging the meat of it. 

Ben almost misses out on Miro whispering a ‘P-Please Papa’. He stops and looks at Miro, looks at how dazed he is with his kiss swollen lips and pink pink tongue swiping over his bottom lip. “Did you just call me Papa?”

Miro whines and goes to bury his face in Ben’s neck, mumbling something that Ben can’t quite catch. After a moment's hesitation, Miro just says quietly, “...I… really like it. I’m sorry.”

Ben goes and grip onto Miro’s hips as he grinds up, cock straining against his jeans. 

“I like it just as much as you do,” Ben replies, kissing Miro’s neck and hearing him let out a sweet little moan. He gasps when Ben gently bites at the junction between his neck and shoulder, moaning when it sends a jolt of what feels like electricity down to his cock. He’s grinding down, doing his best to get some friction on his cock because  _ fuck _ does Ben feel good.

Miro whimpers when Ben makes him stand up, his dick uncomfortably hard in his jeans. Ben shushes him and goes to kiss him, all while pushing his shirt up. Ben goes gets it off him, admiring how soft he looks, some stubborn baby fat clinging to his pecs and making them look like tits. He goes and sucks on a nipple, all while simultaneously undoing Miro’s belt. Miro whimpers when Ben drags both his pants and underwear down, letting his cock bob out. It’s flushed a dark red, hard and hot. It’s a surprise when Ben puts his mouth on Miro’s cock.

“Oh!” Miro gasps out, hips bucking a little bit causing Ben to choke a little bit. Miro sputters out an apology as he brings his hips back to allow Ben to breathe. “Here, switch with me.” Miro goes to sit on the bed while Ben dropped to his knees and Miro’s mind reels because  _ Ben is on his knees for him _ . His cock blurts out a drop of pre, pearly and pretty, and Ben licks it up. Miro lets out a pained sound, almost like he can’t believe that this is happening. Ben kisses at one of Miro’s hips before asking “Are you okay? Too much?”

Miro  _ almost _ doesn’t look him in the eye but he eventually does and says, “Y-yeah. I just thought that I’d be on my knees for you first?” Ben grins filthily at him and the goes to suckle at the head of his cock making Miro moan out ‘Papa’ loudly and whimper.  Ben then goes all the way down Miro’s cock and hallows his cheeks, drawing another moan from Miro. It's ridiculous and wonderful all at once, Miro not knowing what to do with himself. Ben starts to bob his head and Miro’s thighs tremble.

***

Ben used a lot of lube opening him up and a lot of lube slicking himself up. The wet noises of when Ben pumped himself a couple of times and how kind Ben has been help to relax and tense Miro. Then the blunt head of Ben’s cock is there and Miro tenses up a little bit more. Miro whimpers when Ben pushes in, big and thick and hot, and tries not to wiggle away.  "Are you okay? Want me to stop?" Miro doesn't know when Ben bent down to his ear level to whisper. “P-papa, please more,” Miro pleads, so hard it hurts and craving the feeling of being fucked. Ben kisses him then kisses his throat before pulling out slightly and fucking back in. 

His pace isn’t as rough as Miro likes, more gentle and sweet then the rough way he’ll handle himself but it’s nice. Ben hitched up one of Miro’s legs and  _ oh _ . Miro moans. long and loud when Ben hits his prostate. Miro usually can’t hit his prostate by himself, can never get the right angle, but Ben is hitting it just right, the pressure so good that it makes his toes curl.

“Papa! Oh papa, more please!” Miro shouts out, suddenly desperate to come. He feels like he’s been hard forever, his cock so flushed and pre dripping and twitching every time Ben fucks in. Ben then reaches down and takes his cock in hand, pumping in time with his thrusts and Miro is tipping over the edge immediately. He moans out a 'Papa' and spurts come on to his stomach and chest. Ben's thrusts stutter and then he's coming too. Miro winces when Ben pulls out, feeling come leak out of his hole and Ben goes to rub his come all over Miro's hole. 

"I love you, you know," Ben tells him, sweetly, before leaning down to kiss him. They kiss for a little bit, before Miro makes a protest because he  _ has  _ to shower and clean up his belly and ass. They almost don't get clean, too busy kissing and touching all over again. "I love you too." Miro replies back easily. He's lucky.

  
  
  



End file.
